


Ben and Callum first meet

by Bencallum17



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bencallum17/pseuds/Bencallum17
Summary: Hi! This is my first fanfic, I hope you enjoy but feel free to leave any constructive feedback!





	Ben and Callum first meet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic, I hope you enjoy but feel free to leave any constructive feedback!

Bens POV

Ben walks into the vic looking for Jay. “The gang is all here” he says happily, noticing Lola and Jay sitting at the bar with Whitney and a guy he’d never seen before behind the bar serving. 

“Ben Mitchell” he introduces himself to the new guy. He can’t help noticing how good looking the guy is. 

“Callum Highway” the guy says back. They shake hands and Ben gets a strange sensation in his stomach, he figures he must just be hungry. 

He makes a joke about Whitney and ‘all her men’ to distract himself from thinking about Callum but soon finds himself returning his gaze to the handsome boy and saying “Two pints of lager when you’re ready mate.” 

He soon launches into a story with Whitney and finds himself annoyed when gets all on her high horse. He doesn’t know where Callum has gone but for some reason he can’t stop himself looking round for him. With no luck he turns back to look for Jay and Lola to find they’ve left him. 

He decides to call it a night and heads back to the Beales, getting undressed and into bed. Lying in the dark alone he can’t help but remember the new guys gentle smile and the strange sensation he got when they shook hands. 

He finds it difficult to sleep tonight so decides to take a walk. As he’s approaching the park he hears a soft sobbing and notices it’s the new guy from earlier, Callum. He stands and watches for a minute and is shocked when he sees Callum trying to hurt himself with the beer bottle he’s holding. He quickly snaps out of his shock and moves to go to the boy but he’s too slow and Callum is soon walking away in the opposite direction, not noticing Bens presence.

Callum’s POV

He’d been roped into helping behind the bar in the vic again so here he was chatting with Whit, Lola and Jay. He looks up when he hears the door go and a new voice say “The gang is all here.” He immediately thinks how handsome this new guy is but quickly pushes away the thoughts, he promised himself never again after Chris. 

He quickly introduces himself and Callum does the same, taking the hand offered to him to shake. ‘His hands are so big and soft’ he thinks to himself and finds himself lost in thought until he hears the same new voice asking for two pints of lager. He swiftly pulls the pints and hands them over and makes some excuse about changing the barrel to get away from the new guy and the thoughts he’s provoking. 

When he emerges from the cellar 15 minutes later Ben is gone and Callum can’t helped but feel a pinch of disappointment along his relief. 

Later on that night Callum can’t help but feel upset with himself that he had those thoughts about a man again. He’s not gay, he can’t be. He just needs to control it. He takes a walk to the park, ‘making the excuse of getting some fresh air.’ Holding a beer in his hand swinging his arm as he walks, he soon reaches the park and sits on the swing. 

The thoughts quickly get to him and he starts to sob, completely overwhelmed with the day. Before he can think it through he starts hitting his leg with the beer bottle and throws it to the side watching as it smashes. 

He hears his phone go off and knows it’s Whitney calling to check on him again so quickly stands up and decides to go back home not noticing Ben watching him from the phone box.


End file.
